


Inquisitor Codices

by DragonRider1



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 19:51:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17331305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonRider1/pseuds/DragonRider1
Summary: For every piece of the world, every Inquisitor, and path through the history of Thedas there is a set of codices that explain the lives that have been lived. For every encounter and moment, there is a piece for who there and who they will become.A collection of codices for the Inquisitors' experiences as they journey with the Inquisition.





	Inquisitor Codices

**Author's Note:**

> **Inquisitor** : Assan Lavellan from the [Cinnamon Smoke and Ironbark](https://archiveofourown.org/series/223838) series. 
> 
> Lavellan isn't the biggest fan of pets, but he does have a soft spot for ~~Trevelyan's~~ His Varghest and it has a soft spot for him.

**Codex** : **Creature  
** **Entry : **Varghest****

_The varghest is now known to be a distant relative of wyverns and dragons, but in ancient times, it was believed to be a spirit manifest in the world. Ciriane legend says that the varghest hunts those who have committed great wrongs against their own kin, and when the creature finds its quarry, it drags the guilty party to the gods for judgment. This is perhaps due to the beast's hunting habits: varghest prefer to bring prey still living to their nests to feed their young._

_—From A Study of the Southern Draconids by Frederic of Serault, published in the University of Orlais_  
Note: The Ciriane were human tribes that existed in the area now known as Orlais.

* * *

Lavellan growled deep, acutely aware of the strong breath that poured across his face. A similar sound was mimicked back to him in a more animalistic trill. The sharp scent of weak acid burned away the elf’s sleep, and his eyes reluctantly opened into a glare.

“’m sleeping, go away.” Lavellan huffed and turned over, away from glistening, Fade-touched eyes surrounded by gleaming scales. Another fierce snarl called from behind his back. He chose to neglect it in favor of his warm sheets, letting satin and cinnamon tenderly embrace him back into a heavy fog of sleep.

Only for the pleasant fog to be washed away again as a weight rolled Lavellan across his bed and down onto the cold stone ground. Every Elven curse he had come to know fell from his lips and he struggled frantically to fling the tangled sheets away from him.

“Blasted beast!” Lavellan finally hauled himself from the mess of sheets and leaned back against the stone wall, his bleary eyes narrowed as the elongated head peaked from around the bed corner. The Varghest tilted its head and snuffed, the damn thing looked pleased with itself. “Come on then.”

It trilled deep in its throat, bounding over to Lavellan and he sighed. He lightly scratched at the tender skin underneath its sharp scales once it was close enough. Careful of the bubbling, mild acid it slobbered on to the polished stone with a faint sizzle.

A gentle smile slid on the elf’s face. Despite his apparent reluctance of the creature, he genuinely enjoyed its company in a weird way. Perhaps it was solely because it adored him so, that even as Trevelyan’s pet it had imprinted on him. Though a proper rest without a rude awakening would be welcome.

The Varghest huffed again. It pulled away to jump onto the messy bed and scrambled back over on the other side. More of the bed coverings and a few objects off the side table were thrown to the floor by its flailing.

“Oh, want nothing to do with me? After all that?” Lavellan laughed and pushed himself to his feet, lazily tossing his sheets back onto the bed. After he leisurely moved around the bed to follow the beast. His indulgent smile immediately faded away as the Varghest plopped down in front of him. It carefully dropped a drenched rat in front of him with a wet slap and a weak squeak. The Varghest gave him what Lavellan swore was a grin.

“…lovely.”


End file.
